A Fênix do Olimpo - Livro da Morte
by MelodieAnnie
Summary: Tranquilidade nunca fez parte da vida de Percy Jackson. Quando tudo parecia estar perfeito e os planos para o futuro não tão improváveis, uma nova profecia deixa todos assustados e o acampamento meio sangue é atacado por um inimigo invisível. Os heróis terão de detê-lo e o primeiro passo é através de um antigo segredo que até os deuses teme.


**Capitulo 1 - O retorno do faminto**

 **Nico não gostava da enfermaria.** Desde pequeno nunca gostou de consultórios médicos. Ele não tinha _medo_. Muitas pessoas morriam em hospitais e elas ficavam perturbando-o quando o via. Sempre queriam algo dele, geralmente que desse um recado a alguém ou que os trouxessem de volta. Naquela época, não suportava fantasmas. Achava que eles eram irritantes. Quem diria que anos depois ele seria treinado por mortos no mundo deles? Voltar a enfermaria, depois de quase se tornar um fantasmas não o deixava tranquilo.

Depois de falar com Percy, Nico foi cumprir sua promessa.

― O que você falou para o Percy? Ele está...

O semideus não precisou olhar para trás para imaginar a expressão que o filho de Poseidon tinha no rosto naquele momento.

― Nada. Vamos? ―Will fez uma careta, mas não perguntou mais.

Os dois caminharam até a casa grande. Metade do segundo andar era apenas para a enfermaria do acampamento. O lugar era maior por dentro do que parecia por fora. E estava quase vazia, mas devia estar lotada dois dias antes. A maior parte do lugar estava cheia de camas separadas por cortinas brancas, o outro terço tinha "quartos particulares" feitos com paredes de 2 metros de pvc, e foi para onde Will levou o menino.

― Senta na cama, volto em um minuto.

Cama era muito para chamar aquilo. Era apenas uma maca de hospital. O filho de Apolo voltou com vários materiais médicos, Nico não sabia nomear a maioria, a última vez que esteve em um hospital foi antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial.

― Isso aqui é desconfortável.

― Não reclame, menino da morte.

― Não me chame assim. Isso tecnicamente nem está certo, _Thânatos_ que é chamado de morte.

― Você parece ser um filho de Atena falando assim ― O rosto do semideus ficou quente. Os olhos do Will ficaram alertas e ele segurou os dois pulsos de Nico. Só então ele percebeu que estava fazendo o lugar tremer. Isso fez sua visão ficar embaçada.

― Desculpa.

― Sem coisas do submundo. Tente controlar suas emoções ou isso vai...

― Eu sei ― Interrompeu. Seu pai já havia alertado que tantas viagens pelas sombras podia matá-lo. Esse pensamento o deixou infeliz e com raiva. Não queria morrer ainda.

― Não se preocupe com isso, sou um ótimo curandeiro. Se seguir minhas instruções, vai ficar ótimo logo logo ― Nico duvidava disso ― Tire a camisa ― ele hesitou um pouco, porém acabou tirando mesmo assim ― Minha nossa! ― exclamou Will, que quase deixou cair o vidro que estava nas mãos. Ele estava usando luvas brancas, que estranhamente ficavam bem com a pele bronzeada.

― O que?

― Isso são garras de lobo?

― Lobisomen. Você conseguiu sentir as sombras em mim, mas não isso?

O filho de Apolo deu sua melhor cara de zangado.

― Deuses! Você é impossível. Eu não sinto todos os problemas de alguém, só meu pai pode fazer isso. E porque você não me falou antes?

― Estava todo mundo ocupado com alguma coisa. E não é importante, Reyna já deu um jeito.

― Reyna não é uma curandeira. É uma ótima pretora e guerreira, sem dúvida. Curandeira não. Até o treinador, mesmo sendo sátiro, não é um expert em cura.

― Ele me salvou de quase me dissolver em sombras ― retrucou.

― Ele é bom, só que ferimentos de garras de lobisomem são um pouco mais complicados de curar, sem contar de doem como o Hades.

― Nem me diga ― comentou Nico.

― O ponto é que agora estão infeccionados e preciso dar um jeito nisso.

Will utilizou algodão para passar um um líquido marrom com cheiro forte nos cortes do braço, que quase fizeram o semideus pular para fora de sua pele com a dor e refez os pontos que Reyna tinha costurado. Depois passou uma pomada que adormeceu quase completamente a região. E então cobriu tudo com gases e esparadapros. Quando terminou verificou a temperatura do corpo, tirou um pouco de sangue, mediu altura e peso.

― Por Apolo! Você tem ideia de como está desnutrido?

― Viagens pela sombras é muito bom para perda de peso ― Nico fez uma careta quando percebeu que acabara de fazer uma piada.

― Não é engraçado! ― exclamou Will. ― Vou preparar imediatamente uma dieta para você. Vai precisar de muitos nutrientes.

― Não obrigada. Vou ficar com o hamburguer.

― Nem vem com essa! Essa coisa gordurenta faz muito mal as pessoas. Você vai comer o que eu te mandar comer, ordens médicas!

Aquele cara sabia irritar Nico. O filho de Apolo deu um copo com poção de chifre de Unicórnio para o garoto beber junto com dois comprimidos de medicina humana.

― O que é isso? ― quis saber.

― Dica dos meus irmãos romanos, é água santificada do...

― Eu sei o que é! Estou falando disso ― disse chaqualhando os comprimidos na mão esquerda.

― Ah! É antibiótico para a infecção e multivitaminicos. Ah! Já iria me esquecendo ― ele se virou e pegou uma mini lanterna ― fique parado.

Quando Will colocou a luz nos olhos dele, Nico achou que iria ficar cego. Ainda estava vendo um pouco embaçado por causa do uso de seus poderes alguns minutos atrás.

― Seus olhos estão sensíveis a luz. Durmiu bem noite passada?

― Sim ― respondeu rapidamente. Will encarou os olhos negros dele com um olhar interrogativo ― Não ― confessou por fim ― tem muita coisa na minha cabeça, não consegui dormir.

― Ah, você é tão complicado.

Ele entregou mais um comprimido para Nico.

― Eu preciso pegar minhas coisas no meu chalé.

― Não se preocupe com nada disso, só descanse.

― Não estou com sono.

― O remédio demora a funcionar.

Estava prestes a deitar quando ouviu a voz de sua irmã gridando:

― Nico!

Will deu alguns passos para fora do quarto e acenou. Logo Hazel e Reyna estavam ali. Os irmãos se abraçaram e o filho de Hades gemeu com o contato.

― Tudo bem? ― perguntou Hazel.

― As garras de Licaón ainda doem? ― quis saber Reyna.

Nico não pôde responder, tinha ficado tonto depois do abraço. Will respondeu por ele.

― Está infeccionado, só que eu já dei um jeito nisso. Em alguns dias ele vai estar novo em folha.

― Espero que ele esteja mesmo bem em alguns dias como você diz.

Reyna sabia dar medo das pessoas só com a forma como falava, era provavelmente seu objetivo quando disse essas palavras. Isso o fez ter pena do filho de Apolo.

― Não se preocupe, Reyna. Ele vai ficar ótimo ― disse não parecendo abalado.

― Só viemos para nos despedir, irmão, foi Jason que disse que estava aqui na enfermaria.

― Vou visitá-las no acampamento Júpiter assim que puder, até lá vou evitar viajar pelas sombras com estátuas gigantes.

Hazel o beijou na bochecha e a pretora deu um abraço cauteloso antes de ir. Logo depois estava dormindo em sono profundo.


End file.
